Quest Design - Colin Cairney (1601232)
Colin Cairney, 1601232 Just like when we were kits Location: Mystics camp, Beijing Outskirts Quest giver: Jia, a huli jing (fox spirit) Hook: The player finds themselves in a Mystics camp. While there, the player can interact with a peculiar fox spirit named Jia. Jia mentions how she suspects her sister, Jun, might be a high-ranking member of the Knights of The Earth, and how her disheartened she is by her sister’s ideals. With her powers, she can pinpoint a rough location in which her sister might be within the Beijing city centre. Jia wishes to confront her sister but is unsure of how to make her way into the city. Aware of the players ability and knowledge Jia politely asks if the player would be able to go to the location she has specified and search for her sister. Jia wishes no harm upon her sister, she only wishes to be able to talk to her. The player can accept or decline the proposition. Upon accepting the quest, Jia marks a location on the map and gives the player a letter to give to her sister. Playthrough: Upon reaching the location the player will find themselves outside a dilapidated apartment complex in the Beijing City centre. Upon entering the building nothing will appear out of the ordinary. After a few moments, the player will hear the door lock behind them as well as a seductive, feminine giggle. The player hears the voice of Jun. “I’m not ''that ''easy” a voice echoes through the building. She is nowhere in sight. Jun makes a proposition; do what she wishes, and she’ll show herself. She tasks the player to clear the enemies in the building. Upon clearing the enemies Jun fulfils her promise and reveals herself to the player. However, she is hostile and attacks. The player must battle her in tough, sub-boss battle. Upon taking enough damage Jun will halt and begin to bargain with the player. “I know who sent you, what do you want?” Jun expresses how she made the player clear the area as she wishes to turn it into suitable housing for civilians. The player has several options; · Finish her: the player attempts one final blow onto Jun. However, Jun’s reflexes prevent the action. Once again, Jun disappears and the quest ends. This will result in a quest failure and minus reputation for both the Mystics and the Knights. · Express misunderstanding: the player can tell her that they only wished to deliver a letter from Jun’s sister, Jia. Jun will reluctantly take the letter, apologising and thanking the player for securing a place to home civilians. Jun disappears once again, and the quest is complete, receiving positive reputation for both the Mystics and Knights. Bonus rewards can be obtained through visiting Jia at the Mystics camp. · Express interest in the Knights: With a high-ranking member in their presence, the player can seize an opportunity to gain more reputation with the Knights. The player can dismiss their involvement with Jia and claim that they were only interested in finding Jun. Charmed, Jun puts a good word in for the player. The quest completes, and the player gains positive reputation with the knights. Back at the mystics camp the player can tell Jia that they arrived at the location too late resulting in no negative reputation with the Mystics. · Bargain for the Mystics: The player won’t let Jun go that easy. The player will let Jun go on the condition that she relinquishes the area for it to be taken over as a Mystics stronghold. Jun accepts. Positive reputation for the Mystics, no impact on reputation with the Knights. With this choice, the player can also decide whether to deliver the letter or not. Giving the letter will result in bonus rewards from Jia at the Mystics camp.